


Frosted Delights

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Frosting, Passing Out, Possible Innuendos, Sugar High - Freeform, Tags May Change, Yaz being amazing, childishthirteen, hyperactive 13, no injury, out of context - this isn't what it looks like!, salted caramel frosting, sugar crash, sugar rush - Freeform, thasmin friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: The Doctor is more hyper than usual, and more childish... Never give her salted caramel frosting...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 52





	Frosted Delights

She was bustling around the console room, never in a spot long enough for her friends to say a word to her. The moment they opened their mouths she would be on the other side of the console, pressing buttons, pulling leavers. She was obviously not paying attention to them, instead too focused on whatever she was doing with the TARDIS. It got so frustrating her fam that Yaz had to grab her the next time she was close enough. 

“Doctor!” 

“Yup?” she asked as she halted. Well, got forced to stop with Yaz’s hold on her, yet her foot was still tapping the floor. “What’cha need?” 

“For you to keep bloody still!” Yaz laughed and cautiously let go of her. Somehow, she managed to not bolt off to the other side of the room. "What's gotten into you?” 

"Nuthin’,” she shrugged and waltzed over to a switch. “Just have a lot of energy. Y’know me, always on the move!” 

“Yeah but not like this,” Graham said as he walked along the console, trying to get close to the hyperactive blonde. “Usually you talk to-” 

His foot knocked something over by the stairs. He stopped, worried he had kicked something important. It went fairly silent, the only noise is the general hum of the ship and the Doctor rushing about, all of the humans looking at each other. 

“What was that?” Ryan asked as he looked over, but stayed in his spot. 

“Not sure,” Graham trailed off when he looked down. He knelt down and picked the object up. “Doc, what’s this?” 

She stopped and looked at him. “Oh!” she skipped over to him and grabbed the pot and utensil. “Can’t you read Graham? It says Salted Caramel Frosting! 400grams. It was really nice!” 

“You ate four hundred grams of salted caramel frosting?” Yaz asked, shocked, as she walked over to them. “With a spoon?” 

“Yup!” the Doctor grinned, looking in the empty tub. “It was lush!” 

“Doc, that’s really unhea-” 

Graham stopped when she stuck her tongue in the pot, licking up any other bits of the frosting. Her tongue swirled around the plastic container, and she hummed in delight like a child that’s had chocolate for the first time in ages. He shook his head at her behavior. 

“There’s a _lot_ of sugar in that Doctor,” Yaz stepped up, noticing the boys weren‘t going to say anything. The blonde twirled around, taking her mouth away from the treat, and swallowed what was on her tongue. Yaz couldn’t help but giggle at the smudge of frosting that was on her nose. “You uh, have some on your...” 

The Doctor tilted her head to the side at the gesture, and then looked down at her nose. She put the spoon and pot on a space on the console before flicking her tongue up, trying to touch her nose. When it didn’t happen, she looked frustrated and tilted her head up, as if it would help her lick the frosting. 

She whined; her tongue still stuck out of her mouth. “Hmph. Nose too short,” she paused. “Wait no. Not what I was going to say. Tongue too long! No...” 

“Doctor-” 

“Wha’sh thish?” she asked as she grabbed her tongue, similar to how she did when they first met. 

“It’s a tongue,” Yaz giggled. 

“Tongue!” she clicked her fingers. “Great! Smart girl Yaz. A thousand points!” 

“Hey what?” Graham went to protest but the girl just shook her head at him, not taking the points system literally when their friend was in this state. 

“Your tongue’s too short, is that what you were trying to say?” Yaz asked the blonde in front of her. 

“Yup! That’s what I meant!” she grinned, the frosting still on the tip of her nose. “Wait! You’ve got a long tongue, haven’t you?!” 

“W-What?” she stammered, confused and stunned by her assumption. 

“You can lick it off for me!” the Doctor bounced on her heels, taking a small jump towards the girl. “You can taste it then! Agree that it’s lush!” 

“Doctor,” she held her hands up, stopping the blonde from getting closer. “You can just take it off with your finger, like this.” 

She lightly wiped her finger on her nose, collecting the frosting from it, and held it out. Before she could say anything else the Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand gently before sticking her frosting covered finger into her mouth. Her tongue grazed along her finger, licking up the frosting, making sure none of it was left before letting go. She merely grinned up at her when she was done, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

“O... Okay,” Yaz muttered after a while, her hand still stuck out where the blonde had led it. She snapped out of her confusion with a small shake of the head and wiped her hand on her jeans. Out of her peripheral vision she could see the boys with their hands over their mouths, holding in laughter or shocked she didn’t know. “Doctor... Did you-” 

“Do I still have some on my nose?” she asked suddenly, her face scrunched up as she faced the ceiling but looked down at her nose again. 

“Um, maybe a little? Let me have a look,” the girl rolled her eyes when the blonde started to step backwards, as if it was going to help. She stopped and stepped towards the brunette, still tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. “Yup, a little-” 

“Hmph,” the Doctor pouted, crossing her arms. “No fair – wait! Can you do that finger thing again?” 

“No,” Yaz moved her hand behind her when she saw her friend looking at it expectantly. “Just do it yourself. You have hands!” 

The Doctor huffed and looked at her nose. “It’s more fun though-” 

“You just do this,” she sighed and grabbed the blonde’s left hand, dragging it to her nose. She gently glided her hand to her index finger and pressed it on her friend’s nose lightly, successfully scraping the rest of the frosting off. “Now you lick that.” 

“Still not as fun,” she pouted as she examined the left-over treat. Humming slightly, she looked up at her friend. “Why don’t you try it?” 

Yaz leaned back when she stuck her hand out. She looked a bit stunned by the wagging finger in her face, then at the determined – albeit childlike – face and rolled her eyes before sighing. “Fine. Then you’ll go clean up the pot – and not with your tongue?” 

“Yup!” 

Rolling her eyes again, she leaned forward and let the blonde somewhat delicately place her frosting covered finger into her mouth, immediately tasting the food. She flicked her tongue up to curl around the finger, tasting the surprisingly delicious treat only for her friend to apply slight pressure to her tongue, slowly sliding it out of her mouth. A string of saliva connected them together for a second before breaking when the Doctor looked at her finger, examining it, a grin on her face. 

“There,” Yaz said softly as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “Are you going to calm down and wash up now?” 

“You’re not a teacher,” she shrugged, yet grabbed the empty pot and spoon from the console. 

“And you’re not a child but you are acting like one today,” she huffed. Without responding, the Doctor bolted down the corridor. “How much sugar is in that?” 

“Dunno,” Graham shrugged. “Might want to check she don’t crash though. Never know what that amount of sugar can do to someone like her.” 

“Yeah,” Yaz nodded. “I swear though if she compares me to a teacher one more time-” 

“She’s only done it once Yaz,” Ryan laughed. 

“One too many,” she groaned as she ran down the corridor to her overly hyperactive friend, expecting to find her in the kitchen. However, when she got there, she found her on the floor just outside the room. “Oh my god, Doctor!”

* * *

The Doctor woke up in the medical bay. She went to move to look around but she got light headed, and lied back down with a groan. Headaches were not fun. Not in the slightest. 

“You okay?” 

She looked to her side to see Yaz sat on the floor, leaning against the bed she was on, a book in her hand. How long had Yaz been there? How long had she been out? 

“Two hours, give or take.” 

The blonde looked back at her quickly. “You a mind reader now?” she asked groggily as she slowly shifted in the bed to face her friend, who hadn’t look up from her book. 

“No, but I guessed that would have been one of your thoughts,” Yaz said as she closed the book and turned around to face her. “You should warn us when you think you’re going to collapse y’know. We were really worried. Luckily the TARDIS told us it was just a sugar crash and you didn’t do any internal damage when you fell, that you just needed sleep. But I stayed here anyway while the boys went back home, didn’t want you to wake up alone.” 

“We’re on Earth?” she tilted her head to the side, squinting as the pounding got worse for a second, but then subsided. “Wait you... Why-” 

“Despite what you made me do in your hyperactive state,” Yaz smirked when she saw the blonde blush slightly, clearly remembering how she behaved. “I thought you might want some company, and someone to make sure you don’t have that much sugar ever again.” 

“Not ever again,” the Doctor pouted. “The flavour was really nice, you gotta admit.” 

“It was,” she nodded. “But only the TARDIS knows what you would do if you were on that much sugar again. You were more bouncy than usual.” 

“Is that really a bad thing?” she propped herself on her elbow quickly. The sudden jerk of movement made her head hurt for a few moments. 

“Water?” Yaz raised a brow as she grabbed the glass from the nearby table. 

“Thanks,” the Doctor grinned as she gulped the water down, some of it dripping out the side of her mouth. Once it was finished, she placed it back on the table and took a few deep breathes. “Whoo! Water’s good... For now.” 

“Stick to water for a bit yeah?” her friend laughed as she stood up. 

“Water’s boring,” she pouted. 

“It’s safe,” Yaz rolled her eyes at how childish she was being again. “Need help up?” 

“Um, no,” the Doctor said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, groaning when she felt a sharp pain in her head. “Okay yeah... Maybe... Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Yaz grinned as she hooked her arm around her friend’s and steadily pulled her up. They slowly made their way out of the medical bay. “Where do you want to go?” 

“Um, kitchen?” 

“No more frosting,” she told sternly. 

“I know, I know! Maybe more water? Or tea? Oh! Custard creams!” 

Sighing, Yaz rolled her eyes. She knew the Doctor wouldn’t give up if she meant she could have her favourite biscuit, even if she knew it would make her ill. “Fine, kitchen it is then.” 

“Yay! You're brilliant you are Yaz," she grinned, despite still being a tad bit tired. "Hundred points to Yasmin Khan!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Since she's alien I thought her having that amount of sugar should affect her differently than a normal sugar crash. So she gets the headaches and dizziness after she's slept, and she is very weird and hyperactive then suddenly drops to the floor. Like post-regeneration Doctor when they just fall. But she wasn't injured so yay!


End file.
